Falling In Love With The Lion
by justvictoriaa
Summary: Dan has spent his life hiding his real personality, his true side including his secret. He's gay. Top of the school, a known bully, his victim Phil shows him the side he wants to reveal. But it isn't as easy as it sounds and Dan has to pick from being tormented or friendship. Or is it just a friendship? RATED FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! So this is my first phanfiction! –Insert fearsome noises- Please be open minded, starting a story is a lot harder than it sounds especially for me! I will try and upload faithfully! But I think I should get on with the writing so a review would be amazing!**

**Thanks!**

Chapter One

He was asking for it really. He shouldn't have been walking so close to where we stood when all the teachers had made themselves scarce. He should have realised that this is where we lurked before the lessons and it was his stupidity that made me want to cry out.

Walking slowly he trailed across the floor with his chequered rucksack hanging loosely over his shoulders preparing himself for his next class. It was too bad we were going to ruin it.

"Oi fag!" I heard Steve beside me call out, instantly he snapped his face towards where we stood, his pale skin draining of even more colour making the previous bruises more obvious.

I leant against the frame of the wall grimacing at the sight of the boys fear whilst the others looked on with exhilaration egging Steve on.

"Please" His lips formed, "Please"

It was pointless. Every time he said the same thing and no one listened to him, no one but me but I never did anything. I watched. Sometimes I joined in. I had to, you see. Don't think of me like that!

I saw the boys sleeve roll up slightly revealing similar long cuts up and down his arm, some old some new. He looked down at his arm and then looked up at me, his round blue eyes pleading, locked onto my own brown ones.

He wanted me to save him, to take pity and to stop the others. A sharp pain passed through my upper arm reminding me of the similar scars and the reasons why they appeared. His eyes were still locked on mine.

"Look at his face!" They guffawed; I pushed myself to give a small laugh. Small and obviously fake to myself.

"Oh Dan" One of the girls piped up, "He's definitely got his eyes on you! Look out or you'll be just like him! All disgusting and worthless!"

**/No homophobia on my part, it's actually really hard to write this! /**

"I think he needs a lesson, don't you?" Steve asked to no one in particular menacingly crackling his knuckles, his face stone cold and his eyes glaring down at Phil's pale one.

This had to be my least favourite part.

His rucksack had been knocked firmly out of his hands before I had even a chance to react.

Without making a noise Steve had lifted Phil firmly against the wall.

"You deserve this you worthless little freak." He hissed spitting in Phil's face whilst the others cheered on.

I watched Phil's face flinch from the impact of the words, "Every bruise you earn" Steve continued with a cruel grin pushing Phil back into the wall with a hard smack on his head, "Every impact we make. You deserve it. Every little one of them is because you're a fag and you should go die in a hole." A small tear rolled down his cheek.

A loud smack left Phil with a bleeding nose and a groan of pain, another hard punch left Phil doubled over clutching his stomach. Each punch, each cry of pain made me want to run forwards and save him. But I couldn't.

The jeers became louder and Steve, bright red with the effort of each hard punch, kept going. Another few more punches and some of the previous cuts on Phil's arms were beginning to bleed again. He looked up, his nose bleeding, his eyes swollen and with them blue eyes he beseechingly looked up at me.

"Oi Dan," I turned to Steve immediately wordless watching his malicious grin "Looks like he wants you to have a go."

Without saying anything I took a small step forward and gasped when Steve bluntly dropped Phil from his raised position letting Phil crumple to the floor with a large thud.

I turned to the small crowd, they grinned back at me. With a gulp I closed my eyes.

"What's up Dan?" Someone yelled.

"Do it already!" Another one called out.

"Hurry up, I want a go beating the shit out of the fag,"

A jeer began, "Do it Dan. Kick his senses out."

I looked down at Phil and I could see it in his eyes that he knew I wasn't going to save him. Another tear fell from his eyes and he cowered as I loomed over him.

"Please" He whispered.

I kicked him. My foot connected to his stomach and he cried out as he curled up into a small ball.

A loud cheer ran through the crowd and I felt myself pushed back into a wall as the others went up to give him their fair of a beating.

I closed my eyes feeling a tear fall down as I remembered his face when he realised I wasn't going to help him.

More hits, more kicks, more cries of pain. They relentlessly continued until one of them decided enough was enough.

"We gotta stop now or we'll kill him,"

Steve spat at Phil's shaken position, "One disgusting little fag less won't make any difference,"

"Leave him be" I spoke up, "for now" I added quickly under their surprised glances.

"We've got to go anyway," Becky added and reached for Steve's arm dragging him away from Phil. They all quickly dispersed leaving me and Phil behind.

He groaned clutching his head as he stood up slowly wiping his blood from his nose onto his already soaked sleeves. I stood up slowly and when he stumbled over and fell back onto the floor with a grunt I offered a hand towards him. He looked up at me with an ugly look on his face leaving me to keep my hand out awkwardly whilst he stood up without my help.

"You might want to see the nurse about the erm," I helplessly pointed out the many injuries on Phil. He glared back at me.

I looked down, disappointed but also angry with myself, of course he wouldn't want to be anywhere near me especially after that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hardly audible even to myself. With shock I realised he'd heard and was looking up at me frowning.

"No you're not," He replied and with a grimace of pain he slid down to sit on the floor clenching his stomach.

Without thinking I went to kneel by him, he didn't look up at me, "Why are you still here?" He gasped and began to rub at his stomach groaning occasionally, "Why aren't you with them plotting how to kill me or brake me further?"

I didn't have an answer, not one that he would like anyway, "I'm not like that" was all that I replied flatly.

He laughed without humour and then groaned again.

"I'm really not!" I cried frustrated by his assurance of me and what I was like.

We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Why are you still here?" He asked again and with that I realised that I hadn't properly answered him before.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. Are you sure you don't want to go to a nurse or something? You don't look in good shape."

"No thanks to you" He snapped.

I paused, "I know I deserve that alright? Can you stop snapping at me for a moment and let me check that you're okay!" He stayed silent at my tone and let me fuss over finding a tissue for him to mop himself up with.

"If they saw you, you'd be killed" He spoke up from the silence and turned to look at me curiously. "You gain nothing from being with me, comforting me, trying to help me."

I frowned and concentrated on his bleeding lips, "I couldn't have left. I didn't help you and that was wrong of me. This is the only way I feel I can even attempt to make it up for you."

"Thanks" And then he stayed silent again.

"Can I help you home or something? You look too broken for school and if they found you again" I broke off shuddering slightly.

"I don't think I'll be able to drive. Or walk either actually."

I stood up and reached for his arm, "Let me. It's the least I can do."

He slowly and painfully reached up and took my offer leaning on me as he limped towards the car park slowly. I even think that when I climbed into the car I could see his face light up with a small smile. Not a real smile, but not a frown or a look of anger or distrust.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it here but I'll upload as soon as! I apologise again for the repetitive awful language used. I hated it but I needed to make the bullies look as bad as they could and this was how I could do it. On a lighter note please review me, PM me or message me on twitter! JustVictoriaa_ **

**I love you all whoever is reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Phanosaurs! I just want to add A HUGE MEGA THANK YOU to everyone who had read this, reviewed me with those brilliant comments and are following this story. I'm still shocked with how well this story is doing within 12 hours or something. But no story can achieve greatness without the people who read it. So thanks for making me feel very happy! **

Dan's POV

The silence in the car wasn't pleasant for either of us, which is why I ended up turning on the radio to some crappy recent music. As we both listened to the music Phil scoffed at my choice and frustrated I turned to him.

"Unless you want to talk then deal with it," I snapped and the sighed not meaning to sound so harsh but Phil didn't react at all to my tone, instead he shrugged and then winced as he looked out of the window.

"Am I going too fast?" I asked keeping my eye on the road, he shook his head and then perked up. Without moving my hands off the steering wheel, I peeked over at him as he frantically patted his pockets and then groaned.

"You okay?" I asked concerned over his sudden movement in his seat.

He grimaced, "I forgot my house keys." And then sunk down in the seat further.

I glanced over at him and spoke without thinking, "You can come to mine. My parents don't come home until late so until your parents come home you can just rest"

I felt his eyes stare at me with disbelief and then distrust.

"It's all a trick. Take me home or I swear I will jump out of the car."

"Wait, what!" I turned to look at him, my face screwed up with half of me wanting to laugh at the stupid accusation and the other half actually wondering if he was being serious.

"No way!" I added incredulously, "I'm not going to let you bleed to death on your doorstep! For Gods sake just let me help you and then we're even!"

He stopped and turned to face me; his bright blue eyes hard, "You think that just by cleaning me up a bit will make us even?"

I hesitated, "Ma-Maybe. It's better than doing nothing right?"

"You think everything will be all better just by making sure my nose is okay? What about next time?" His voice raised enough and I winced at ever word he attacked me with. "Will you clean me up the next time after you beat me up? You're a fucking joke sometimes Dan."

"I'm sorry."

"Save it. It's worthless to me."

And so we didn't speak after that. He kept bleeding and I kept thinking of ways to make it up to him. He was right though. I know he was. I couldn't keep doing this until we finally left school.

There were a lot of things I wanted to say, not all of them true. I'll help you next time. I'll stop them. But I didn't say these things because not even I believed them.

I pulled up in front of my house and quickly walked over to help Phil get out of the car. He lamely swatted me away and eventually gave in and allowed me to carry him inside and onto the sofa. His injuries seemed even worse and whilst I looked him over I cursed under my breath.

"So I'm in that bad a state eh?" He muttered humorlessly looking at me from his swollen eyes as I frowned over his arms.

"Nothing that can't be mended. I'll be back in a minute; I think you'll need some ice for... for well everywhere" He nodded and closed his eyes snuggling further into the sofa.

It was when he realized that I hadn't moved and was still looking him did he speak again.

"What?" He asked warily.

"No-Nothing. I'll go get the ice," And with that I quickly turned away.

He wasn't asleep when I returned which was unexpected. Gently I lifted his chin and started dabbing at his nose as he recoiled from my touch.

"I can do this!" He said abruptly whilst his eyes were still shut.

"Too bad" I snapped back and continue to sort him out until his face looked presentable. As presentable as he could look with a black eye, a swollen nose and a cut lip.

Next I tried to sort out his arms and started to slowly tug up his sodden sleeves to bandage but he slapped my arms and I sharply pulled them away.

"Don't," He murmured timidly, "Please Don't Dan. I'm fine really."

"I have to Phil, you're bleeding so much" Still he wouldn't move his hands from his sleeves and with gritted teeth I spoke up again, "Phil just move your hands, I'm not judging. I just need to bandage your arms and then I'll take you home and you can go."

Slowly and regrettably Phil moved his hands off his sleeves and allowed me to pull them up whilst he buried his face into the sofa. I looked down and gaped at his long pale arms whilst without meaning to, my eyes filled with tears that I quickly blinked away.

Phil's POV

I couldn't see him but I could hear his sharp intake of breath and feel his fingers lightly skim over the scars on my arms.

"Happy now? I growled and snatched my arm out of his hands, "Bandage them and then take me home."

Without saying anything he started to wash my arms looking at me apologetically every time I cried out as the water made contact. He slowly bandaged my arms up and I felt a small grateful wave of emotions towards him before blocking it out again.

Wordlessly he placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him with mixed emotions. Humiliated, abashed. Angry and threatened.

"Why?" He asked, his hand still on my shoulder.

"You" I mumbled, "You and them and everyone"

"I'm sorry," He whispered once again.

**A/N: Wow. I didn't realize that this would turn out so depressing. SORRY! I did promise it would perk up a bit but it will soon enough. **

**And I kind of owned Phil his own POV so there we go!**

**I'll update again soon enough but thanks for sticking with me so far! **

**On a lighter note please review me, PM me or message me on twitter! JustVictoriaa_ **

**I love you all! :D**

story/3594249-falling-in-love-with-the-lion-phan

s/8854283/1/Falling-In-Love-With-The-Lion


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So yes, I'm updating again! I love writing this and I especially love the comments. Keep them coming please! **

**I don't really like this chapter, I don't know why.**

**What do you think? **

**Also, hey, if you can imagine a good song to match this story then please share them with me because I really want to make a playlist to listen to when I'm writing this :)**

**So without much further ado,**

**HERE WE GO! :D**

Dan's POV

"Did you not expect me to do _anything_ rash whilst you broke me day in and out?" Phil asked me, his voice filled with accusation from behind where I sat whilst I pressed my head in my hands groaning.

The guilt in me was beginning to boil over. "I didn't know it was that bad!"

I could feel him staring at me with disbelief like lasers on my back. "Not that _bad_? Not that _bad_? Dan, they beated me up _every_ time they've seen me in the last three years. And ever since you moved there you've been doing the same thing!" I flinched from the truth of his words, "After three years of continuous abuse mentally and physically I found a way to cope with my life so deal with it Dan."

"How does cutting yourself to little shreds help Phil?" My tone softer than his previous one seemed to unnerve him.

"It-It just does. Stop it Dan!" He growled at me hiding himself back into the sofa again.

"Look at me Phil." I commanded suddenly looking down at him, after a few moments he looked up at me and pushed himself slowly up.

"You did it!" I smiled slightly at Phil's confused expression and then looked up realising that I'd just said it out loud, "I mean Phil. I'm sorry. I know I keep saying that but I swear I'll help you through this and I-"

"I don't need your help Dan. I'm fine dealing with all this by myself."

I took his arm and gently rolled up the sleeve, then removed the bandage, showing the many scars running up and down his arm. He looked at them and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Let me help you."

"You can't."

After that Phil reminded me that he needed to go home before his parents would get worried. Personally I thought that they should have been worried anyway by the injuries that covered Phil but considering his laid back view on seeing his parents looking as he did so it seemed that they must have been used to seeing him like that.

Once again the journey was silent and awkward and I had this feeling that made me want to go and protect Phil in some obvious way but I had no idea how to fulfil that and so I left him be, sitting in the car, silent and thoughtful.

I felt disappointed in myself. I was supposed to help him and I knew that I'd probably just made it worse for him. So much for making it up for him then I guess. A new plan was needed, something to make him trust me. I had an idea but I wasn't going to do that, I couldn't, it would mean putting myself in a helpless position.

So I stayed silent and dropped him off. He didn't say goodbye. He didn't say thank you. He didn't even turn to acknowledge me.

"Bye Phil" I whispered to myself and then continue to drive back home painfully blocking the memories of his eyes, those big, brilliant, blue eyes.

When I fell asleep, they were there watching me. I tossed and I turned as I watched his eyes change emotions, bright and happy, light and calm, angry and flashing, teary and upset. And it was then that I woke up.

School seemed pointless but, of course, was mandatory. At least I could see Phil again.

Maybe it would be today that I became the hero I longed to be and saved Phil from distress. A small smile lit on my face as I imagined what Phil would say if I pictured him as a damsel in distress.

"Dan?" A female voice called separating me from my thoughts, "Earth to Dan?"

Before me stood Alice, a pretty girl friends to Becky who was Steve's girlfriend. She often joined us on our taunting sessions. For someone who could witness something so horrible without batting an eyelid, she appeared so kind and innocent.

"What's up Alice?" I asked trying to hide it but failing to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Someone's acting grumpy this morning," She laughed tossing her black hair over her shoulder, "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, eh?"

I sighed and beckoned for her to continue what she was previously trying to tell me as she giggled further.

"I'll tell you after this" She winked making her blue eyes look more obvious and wrapped her arms around me.

"After what-" I was cut off by her pressing her lips onto mine firmly which months ago would have made my day, made my life, but now only angered me. I pushed her off me revealing her confused and hurt face.

"What's up Daniel?" She asked pouting at me, her round blue eyes shining with annoyance. Blue eyes. Phil's eyes.

Ignoring her I asked, "What's going on Alice?"

She shrugged and then sighed as if telling me was taking a huge effort of hers.

"They've found Phil by himself down the lockers, they sent me to find you. They're giving the fag a few lessons and thought you'd want to join in. So what are you waiting for? He's still quite weak from yesterday so it's even funnier." She laughed, a high tinkling laugh that sounded wrong against her evil words.

"I've got to go then" I started walking quickly down the hallway unsure of what I was going to do whilst Alice tried to catch up with me, probably confused with why I wasn't waiting for her no doubt.

"Dan wait!"

I ignored her and kept walking to where they had apparently found Phil. Another quiet spot, I should have made him promise to me yesterday that he would avoid them areas.

Is he hurt already? Oh screw this; I picked my pace up into a run dodging around the crowds of people to locate him.

And I did find him soon enough. On the floor, his nose bleeding again and he was clutching his sides this time as the big group surrounded him in a tight circle.

"Dan!" Steve's voice boomed and he walked out from the corner as if to embrace me. "You've just come in time. We found the queer hanging around here and thought we would help him remember his lesson from yesterday. Apparently when you're a fag you're both stupid and ignorant. Good thing that it isn't us then, eh?"

His voice began to quieten down until he was completely blocked from my mind. I could only see Phil's face. I could only hear his voice saying my name. I remembered the kiss with Alice and I mistook her for Phil. It angered me. That she kissed me, not Phil.

No. Don't be stupid Dan.

It's just out of pity, right?

Right.

**A/N: HEEEEEYYY AGAIN!**

**I didn't know how to continue this further so I decided to stop here but I know that I'm going to continue in Phil's POV at a later date. **

**I'll go through it and edit it to make it SUPER! **

**Oh and we've got some true colours coming out! **

**Thanks for all the comments guys y****ou make me a happy author!**

**I uploaded twice today because I won't be able to post tomorrow but until then...**

**CIAO FOR NOW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! This chapter will probably be shorter, or not. I'm not sure. It would probably work best if I actually finished it. **

**I tried! I don't think it's that good but then it's all up to you guys! **

**I love your comments, every single one of them. My 2012 has ended brilliantly thanks to you and now my 2012 has started great too! –Sniff- **

**I'll just get back to the whole writing part now. **

**CIAO FOR NOW!**

Phil's POV

When I saw Dan's face, I was instantly confused. Although he looked up at the big brute, Steve, with disgust he turned and his face softened into an expression new to me. It was daunting if I was honest.

"Just leave him alone," I heard him sigh, still breathing quite heavily from the run he'd just participated in, "Aren't you tired yet of using him as your human punch bag?"

Steve turned to look at him incredulously whilst the others too turned to stare at him, "What's your problem Dan? Don't tell me you've changed your mind about what's right and wrong or what, have you fallen for the little queer?"

This conversation had certainly kept the others of my case and I used the time of freedom quickly to stretch my legs out surveying the worst of the injuries. My ribs were sore but not broken, my head ached and ached but I was still alive right? A few bruises and cuts but that wasn't too bad. But it's not over, I have to remind myself continuously, Dan won't be able to save you no matter how many times he promised me yesterday.

But Steve's question captivated me and if I were honest I was craning my head to hear Dan's answer. Not that he would say yes or anything of course. I just wanted to see how he would get himself out of this one.

He looked up at me, those puppy like brown eyes locked onto my own. An apologetic look flashed across his eyes and I gave a slight nod. Of course he wouldn't save me, what did I expect?

"I'm just bored" I heard him mutter as he turned towards the other whilst turning his back on me, "He's no more fun."

"I agree!" A small girl with long ebony hair and blue eyes called out, smiling with strain at Dan who just ignored her.

"It's not old," Steve grimaced, sounding adamant that he was right, almost exasperated, "it's not old, it's right! We're teaching the fag a lesson! Don't you see that this all has a reason?"

He glared at the pair making the girl back away looking terrified and Dan just stood there looking up at him in an almost heroic position. With a small smile forming on my cut lip I looked up and could have sworn I saw a golden aura around him.

Too bad he stepped away allowing Steve to come and continue his previous fun.

Coiling myself up into a small ball with my chin tucked onto my knees and my arms wrapped around me, I prepared myself.

Dan's POV

Every urge of mine wanted to jump on Steve's back and beat him and scratch him until he was the same mess that Phil was in currently.

He walked over towards Phil, looming over him. Phil's small voice picked up within the jeers "please". His fist rose above his head and was sent down crashing through the air to hit Phil.

And I think that was what pushed me. Literally.

It all went in slow motion.

It was suicide and I knew it.

But I saw Phil in pain and... and I had to; I couldn't let him hurt Phil anymore.

I just grabbed his large fist and everyone's jeering just stopped. The adrenaline however gave me enough strength to thump Steve's chest pushing him straight into the wall. Considering the guy is 6,2" and twice my mass it was a relief not to have broken into a thousand tiny splinters against him.

I guess all good things come to an end however and the adrenaline spell broke when he punched me. Hard. In the stomach. Leaving me to coil over from the pain of the impact.

"I should have known you were a fag like him!" He spat at me raising his fist again.

"Oh just stop it!" Becky cried, "We need to go, the bells going to go and the old git of a teacher will give me another detention if I turn up late again!"

And so with that miracle they all dispersed, not without each kicking either me or Phil, who was quietly lying on the floor, or spitting at the both of us.

It didn't take long for us to be alone again. Groaning and clutching my stomach I slowly sat up poking Phil to try and get him to sit up too.

"Wow," I frowned, "Wow, wow. Is it always this painful?"

"You get used to it," He sighed sitting up next to me rubbing his sides.

I looked up across to him. It might just have been me but he seemed different.

"I can't believe you did that though," Phil continued pulling me back from my thoughts. "You do realize that they will kill you now right? Everyday, you're just like me now. You're as good as a fag now."

I groaned holding my head in my hands, "Not really, no. I didn't think at all."

"Thanks" He said awkwardly. Thoughtfully he stayed silent for a moment and then looked up at me again, "Are you alright though? He looked-He looked pretty pissed. It was a pretty good punch by the way."

I laughed dryly "More like a thump really. It was real masculine on my part I know."

He laughed, more like a weak chuckle but it suited me just fine.

He then looked up again, his eyes widening and started to crawl slowly towards me, "Hey, you're bleeding!"

"I am?" I asked startled as he leant in closer.

He gingerly reached for his sleeve and dabbed at my lip gently with it, "It's okay, I got it."

I paused and then asked immediately without thinking with a small smile on my face, "you mean you trust me now?"

"I do."

**A/N: Well howdy there again. Thanks for reading! I love you all and it's very late (or early I guess) So I shall stop here. **

**It's beginning to look a lot like luurve! **

**Ish.**

**CIAO FOR NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry, can't be bothered to add a real author's note up here but there's one at the bottom. **

**Teacake. **

**Love you all!)**

Dan's POV

He was right up close to me, almost on my lap, still dabbing at my face carefully with his sleeve, which, with regret I thought, was beginning to stain. His eyebrows furrowed in slightly and his soft lips pouted with concentration as I began to think deeply.

I know he said he trusted me, and as happy as I was to hear that, why didn't I fully believe him? Maybe it was because I was still out of my senses from the previous beating. Maybe it was because I wasn't expecting it. It felt wrong of me to feel like this though. Especially since as long as I knew Phil I've only pitied him, liked him even, and now to just mistrust him almost. Although that _was_ too strong a word to use to describe how I was feeling.

He certainly proved himself trustful as he helped raise me up even though I knew he was in a worse state than me. Being the usual klutz I was I felt myself trip on my own grey sneakers as I stood up, and, with the support of Phil's pale arms, he steadied me slowly. For a few moments we watched each other silently before he took his arms off me and looked away bashfully.

"You might want to see the nurse about that," he said after a few minutes later grinning playfully as I remembered the same words I'd said to him the first time we had properly spoken.

"You're more hurt than I am though," I pointed out to him realistically as we began to slowly walk down the deserted corridor.

He nodded and then shrugged quickly as if he was unsure of what he was thinking. "But I'm used to it whereas you aren't" He replied helpfully.

"So what, you're going to be my nurse?" I asked trying to suppress a grin from imagining Phil posing ludicrously in a nurse's outfit before shaking my head slightly, trying to think of something more serious.

"Only if you'll be mine as well" His small smile was strained as he rubbed his sides again making me turn guiltily to him.

"I'm sorry, of course I will be!" I exclaimed and then realising how loudly I had suddenly said that. Grinning to Phil I continued, "You can count on me"

"I know I can," He says smiling up at me slightly and we walk on further. We're heading for the car park again and I'm open to the idea of skipping school again. It seems really insignificant right now.

We climbed into the car again and then it kind of happened. I went to turn just as Phil was turning to belt himself in and we then found ourselves face to face, close, very, very close.

My heart started beating really loudly, I mean really loudly. I'd be surprised if he hadn't heard me, I'd be surprised if the whole school didn't hear me. I felt feverish almost and the whole world kind of turned a little fuzzy if I'm honest. This wasn't the best time to think 'wow, this certainly feels more intimate, more love-ish than with Alice'.

He then coughed awkwardly which interrupted me and made me snap back to reality. I gave a quick dry chuckle and turned away to try and hide my now flaming, red face from his view.

When I turned to him again I saw that his face had dropped, his face had _literally_ drained from the smile he had worn before that.

"So..." He started but I wasn't ready for whatever he had to say next.

"So shall we go to mine again then?" I interrupted without looking at him as I began to back the car out of the parking lot, my voice betraying me by going higher than usual.

Phil's POV

He looks guilty. I know what he's probably thinking. Acting isn't one of my strengths and least of all can I compose my face. But it isn't fair; he doesn't know what he's doing to me. Being so friendly, smiling so much, his eyes lighting up every time I say something.

Being so close to me.

It's so unfair.

All last night I've thought of nothing else. All morning he's been in my mind. Where I was bitter yesterday I'm now replaced with satisfaction. I've now gone ahead and gotten closer to him literally.

I don't want to admit it. Not for the clearly obvious reasons but because it makes me seem like I've wanted this or that I've been truly thinking about it deeply but...

Oh he's staring at me. I should have said something.

"So" I randomly begin, not even sure of what I'm going to say. What I'm going to reference to. It probably wasn't anything important for him anyway, but it was for me.

It really, really was.

His brown eyes stay firmly on the rear view mirror as he quickly interrupts me asking me if I wanted to go around his again, I'm surprised by how high his voice has gone.

"Oh. Sure. Yeah, why not?" I mutter firmly fixing my eyes out of the window as we drive quickly down the road, already on the route to his house anyway.

It's another awkward drive but by the time we reach his house he's over it. We chat as we walk into his house and this time I'm able to admire it more.

As he walks into the other room leaving me to stand in awe in his hallway I can't help but call out, "It's so big!"

His voice rings back through the door, "That's what she said!"

I give a small chuckle at this and follow him into the living room.

"Would you like me to go get you some ice?" He asked patting for me to sit on the sofa, "You know for your battle wounds and then I'll get get some malteasers for us to get over this traumatic morning"

"I'm alright for the ice but I'll have to say a very big yes to the malteasers!" I flash another smile until he walks out again satisfied.

I look around the living room and then grab a nearby cushion, holding it close to me. It has the same vanilla like smell to it that Dan has and, like that, I'm suddenly imagining Dan's smile, his brown eyes sparkly, his lips zooming in almost...

"Phil?"

I open my eyes suddenly and he's there holding some drinks and the promised malteasers.

"Are you okay?"

_Not really._

"Yeah of course" I reply, betraying myself by doing so.

He nibbles his lips. The same ones I've been imagining about.

And that's when I continue my earlier thought:

_I don't want to admit it. Not for the clearly obvious reasons but because it makes me seem like I've wanted this or that I've been truly thinking about it deeply but..._

_I think I'm beginning to fall in love._

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun!**

**Yes, major fluff but it's not going to be as easy as you might imagine! Moo ha ha! 3:) **

**So in this story I've turned all Shakespeare and invented some of my own words: Love-ish and there's another one but I can't find it. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**CONFLICTING EMOTIONS FOR DAN AND PHIL ALERT! **

**But yeah, they have quite a few obstacles to get through first. **

**Because I'm evil and stuff. **

**I love you all! And please review some more because I love reading them!**

**CIAO FOR NOW!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

Dan's POV

It felt like I should start to learn more about Phil, I forgot how little I know about him, so whilst we lolled about lazily on the sofa ignoring the fact that the sofa's only little and we're pushed up against each other I decided to bombard him with a load of questions.

"Phil?" He looked up at me from whatever he was previously and deeply thinking of, "What's your favourite colour?"

He gave a confused chuckle at my sudden question, "Green, I think so anyway, why?"

"I was just curious," I shrugged looking back at the television for a moment, "I don't have a favourite colour" I added a few moments later, "But I like brown, I guess."

"That's a bit boring isn't it?" He laughed as I chucked a cushion at his face, "Okay! Okay! I take it back! Stop attacking me! Ow, Dan!"

"It's not boring, it's perfectly reasonable!"

"Literally?"

"Literally!" I replied with certainty, oblivious to his sniggers, "What?"

"You say it funny!" He laughed again making the entire sofa vibrate. I watched trying to suppress a grin as he stuck his tongue out which I was beginning to accustom to every time he laughed.

"You love how I say it really," I replied without thinking. Once again it became quiet for a few moments.

"What's your favourite animal?" He blurted out randomly.

And that's how it continued on for a while. The two of us throwing random questions at each other until by the end of it I had found out that Phil's middle name is Michael, he likes 2 sugars with his coffee, his favourite television show is Buffy, he likes Muse... a lot. As do I. Phil's favourite animal are lions, he likes the way they roar apparently. He likes acting. He likes media. That's what he wants to do in the future as a career choice. He likes wearing chequered tops or ones with cool pictures. I know when his birthday is. January the 30th (I quickly reminded myself to note it down so I wouldn't forget it).

They were such cute little snippets of information. Total adorableness, which, in truth, surprised me. I had known this guy for a few months since I had moved here. I hadn't spoken to him once, at least without having to insult him. I had only learnt information about him through Steve. The queer emo. The worthless freak. And they were the nicest things they said.

Yet, when I look up at him, watching the way he poked his tongue out whilst he laughed. When I listened to why he liked lions so much or the embarrassing stories of when he failed at smoking previously. It seemed so wrong. The amount of abuse he goes through when deep down he's just this guy who likes video games and Muse not some fearful monster that everyone makes him out to be.

"Why do they bully you?" I asked before realising how blunt I had said that as his face darkened, "I mean. You really don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," I quickly added.

"I don't want to talk about it" He replied tonelessly looking back at the television, "I should be heading home anyway."

"Stay," I pleaded

"Why?" He mumbled and turned to face me, his eyes soft whilst the rest of his expressions stayed rock hard. Involuntarily I found myself leaning in until I stopped myself, thankfully before it became noticeable. However, stopping myself lean in was one thing, to stop my racing thoughts was another.

_Because I want you here. With me. _

"Are you okay?" He asked, "You keep zoning out on me. Did they hit you anywhere near your head or something?"

_You fool. You loving fool. I've never felt saner than when I am around you. _

"Dan?"

"Phil, answer me honestly. I just want to know" _I need to know. "_Are you really gay or is that just some random rumour they made up?"

His expression turned confused. And then angry. And then calm once again.

"It's a lie," He replied, his tone flat, his expression hard.

And then I felt only numbness.

Oh and humiliated, as well as many other conflicting emotions that were beginning to eat me up.

Phil's POV

Why did I lie? What did I achieve by lying to the only person I trusted? Damn it Phil. But it just came out. I'm so used to denying everything and now I can't take it back. So instead I've just gone ahead and ruined the impossible likeliness of anything happening between us. Why did I do that? Is it because it's me and I always ruin the best of things? It must be. It always is.

Well it wasn't like anything was going to happen anyway. Remember Phil? Dan's straight. Those times he used to have with that girl purring over him? That was because he _likes _her. Because _she's_ a girl.

Oh and sure, it seems like he's interested in me but face it. I'm just over imaginative. He didn't lean in, he didn't.

And now I must look crazy to him because I'm consistently over thinking things.

But he's looking away deep in thought to which allows me to roam back in my thoughts.

It's only when I feel his hand lightly touching my leg and I look up to him, his face almost frowning with seriousness.

The moment feels right, the moment feels perfect and he's there leaning in.

_How can I be imagining this? I'm good but I'm not this good. _

He's closer and I can feel his body warmth radiating on mine and his vanilla scent is becoming stronger and stronger. Time has frozen and I'm left smiling as I close my eyes. His hands come snaking around me, one on my waist the other in my hair. It's getting real, it is real. It's finally happening.

And then his parents came home.

The front door was slammed shut and we both pulled ourselves apart guiltily refusing to look at each other, Dan jumped up and I could hear him run through to the hallway to greet his mother.

"I'll explain things later mum, I just... I just need to drop off my classmate to his house. I'll see you later mum"

_Classmate._

_Not friend._

_Classmate. _

_What has happened?_

**A/N: **

**Moo ha ha, I'm evil!**

**I knew I had to insert some more fluff, but it won't be that easy! I'm kind of winging the story line a bit which is why it might be confusing on some parts. **

**I actually don't know what to add here. **

**Oh, as a reminder, I might not upload as quickly as I've previously done because writing this is taking even longer than with the previous chapters. **

**And finally, remember Alice? Keep her in mind. **

**I haven't finished with her 3:)**

**Please give me a review, I love reading them all! They're faaaaab!:D **

**And no, as a warning when I said obstacles I didn't mean death or anything. This shalt be a happy phanfic!**

**Love you all! **

**CIOA FOR NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Well hello there. **

**And welcome back to: **

**This. **

**Oh yes. Welcome back. **

**So I know what you might be thinking. **

**"Wait. She hasn't uploaded in like 3 days. Call the police!" **

**But honestly, I've just remembered about this huge IT evaluation thing I've got due on the first day back, oh and this important Spanish test which I've still not answered and practised for, and a maths test. Oh indeedy. **

**But hey, I'll upload this tonight. HOPEFULLY!**

**And a shout out to Nicholelovesphan because she really deserves one and I'm hoping she's reading this because if you are... HI! **

**I'll continue with the story (which do not shoot me after, okay?)**

**Hehe.**

He said nothing. I said nothing. So we both sat in the car, in silence, pretending that each other's existence were just another part of the scenery. Knowing that this had never been so bad before.

Wondering if this had happened. Had it? Will I wake up in my room and it's all just a dream? I hope not, I really hope not.

He almost kissed me. I know it! I bet he's grateful to his parents for snapping him back to reality before doing something that he'd regret for the rest of his life.

"Dan, I-I think we need to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about." He replied flatly without flinching, his eyes concentrating only on the road before him. I nodded slowly, biting back tears and then leaned back into the car seat wishing it would just swallow me whole.

He's embarrassed, ashamed. He shouldn't be though. He kissed me! For all he knows, I'm straight.

I should really stop thinking.

But there it is, my house. He stops the car outside and then looks up at me expectedly. I wouldn't have been surprised if he would start to shoo me out of the car personally.

"Bye" I mumble grabbing my rucksack turning to see if he would say anything back. He didn't. He just waited for me to close the door and then drove off leaving me to traipse back into the house reluctantly.

My parents were too busy elsewhere in the house to notice my late arrival and quietness. But then they never notice anything.

Dan's POV

Oh. Oh what did I do?

It was all fuzzy and warm and I leant in and he- and he closed his eyes and I closed mine and, oh- oh what did I do?

Well that just went _swimmingly_.

Well-done Dan. He admits he's straight and what do you do? You go and kiss him for goodness sake!

He's never going to want to talk to me again, and how can I even look at him when all I can remember is leaning in concentrating on his lips? Damn it.

I ignore my parents as I slam the door on my way in, rushing straight to my bedroom. It's the weekend anyway so I don't have to worry about any confrontation at school tomorrow with anyone.

So let me review this.

_My name is Daniel James Howell._

_I helped bully a boy who I didn't know properly until yesterday for three months. His name is Phil Lester. _

_By saving him from the others I've gone ahead and doomed myself and now I have to prepare to be tormented pretty much everyday until I leave school. _

Okay, going well so far.

_The boy who I saved is who I think I'm in love with. _

_Up until today I thought he was gay and that I had a chance with him. _

_But he told me he's straight. _

_I then kissed him. _

_And now I've made things impossible between us. _

Round of applause Dan, you've done very well today! I felt quite tempted to toast myself for an excuse for a strong drink or two but then I decided against considering how much crap I was already in. So instead I sat sullenly watching a load of crap on the telly whilst avoiding the Internet completely. Facebook wasn't a place I thought would be very safe anymore.

I wonder what's going through his mind tonight? Can he concentrate or is he like me and writhing around on the floor...sort of? Or has he forgotten about me?

I hope not, I've stuck my head on the line for him!

Too

Many

Conflicting

Emotions!

Yet somehow after a long evening of thinking and groaning and humiliation I managed to fall asleep.

Only to be awoken by my mum in the morning.

"Dan!" I heard her yell up the stairs, her voice ringing through the walls "Dan! Someone wants to speak to you!"

"I'm not up for talking!" I yelled back rolling around under the duvet, "Seriously mum! Tell whoever it is to leave!"

But of course, this is my mum we're talking about and she doesn't like to refuse guests, so with a hearty groan I got up and quickly, as well as rashly, dressed myself before she came and dragged me down for herself.

"Who is it?" I muttered as I climbed downstairs to answer the door but there in front of me was a figure with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Alice.

"Morning sleepy beauty" She grinned and ruffled my hobbit hair, "someone doesn't look too good this morning"

I sighed as we listened to my mum sort out something in the kitchen, no doubt with her ear to the door listening to everything we say.

"What is it Alice?"

Her smile fell, "Are you okay, Dan?"

I nodded to the kitchen, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

She turned and guessed quickly linking her arms around mine as I grabbed a coat and walked outside.

"Dan," She stopped and turned to face me, "Dan, you've been ignoring me for ages! I sent texts after texts! I was worried in case you were really injured or something," She mumbled, her hands still on my arm.

"Why do you care, Alice?"

"Because they're going to beat the shit out of you next time they see you!" Well she isn't blunt that's for sure.

"I know they are Alice! And I'm just really looking forward to it!"

"Seriously Dan," She sighed, "This isn't even a little bit funny! I don't want to see them hurt you!"

I started walking again leaving her to scuttle after me, "What can I do about it, Alice? That's it. I'm a fag to them now. I did what was right and now that's it."

"One," She snapped, "Phil wasn't worth the trouble! Right? You should have just left him! And two, I have an idea how to change that!" I stopped and twisted around to face her, she seemed grateful to not have to run after me now she had captured my attention.

"How do you propose I change their views, Alice?"

She grinned playfully and wrapped herself closer to me, "If you tell everyone we're a thing then..."

"Wait... what?"

"Do I have to spell this out for you, Dan?" She grinned, straining slightly.

"Will... Will it work?"

"It should although... we'll need to try it out first before we know for sure," She continued to grin like a fool at me, "So Dan, are you in?"

"Fine".

**A/N: **

**OH HELL NO, DAN! **

**OH NO SHE DIDN'T!**

**OH YES SHE DID, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ALICE DID EXACTLY THAT!**

**On another note, thanks for reading this! I'm nearly at 1,000 reads... already... I know, it is insane but I love you all so much for reading this! **

**I know this was really late but I have gone through a lot of crap these past few days and I think my brain is dying because I can barely think, let alone edit this which is why it's probably terrible, very, very terrible. **

**I'm going to go probably die again now but CIAO FOR NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**ACK! Writers block on full mode! **

**I'm kind of having a "Why did I turn the story so insanely annoying with that Alice girl? Aah!" Kind of moment. **

**By the way, sorry if your name is Alice. It's nothing personal!**

**This is all going to be improvised so don't say I didn't warn you! **

**And oh yes, I plan for some Phan in this because... **

**BECAUSE I LOVE THEM TWO TOGETHER SO MUCH! :D**

**And so...**

**Without much further ado! **

**I present some Alice, some denial, some regret and then you shall have to read on to know what happens further on!**

Dan's POV

I can't lie, that girl knows how to sort things out. By the time I arrived home, dismissing all the interrogations on my mother's part, already Alice had made it clear that we were together. Multiple texts were already on my phone, which was getting on my nerves after the first ten minutes or so of non-stop vibrating, and my inbox was being repeatedly spammed with the same question.

_'Are you with Alice?'_

_'Dude, is it true? There's load of rumours going around...'_

_'Hey I heard that you and Alice are...' _

_'Is it true that...' _

_'Alice? Dude, for real?' _

Well then. That went... surprisingly well, more so than I expected anyway.

With a small jump I found myself being pulled out of my thoughts by my ring tone loudly playing, Alice's name popping up on the screen. Well, she is my girlfriend, I guess.

"Hey sweetie" She snickered down the phone.

"Alright, alright Alice, don't get too cocky. This is just a play act, remember?"

Just silence down the phone, "You can't blame a girl for trying," She muttered.

"Well..." I trailed off awkwardly looking back at the laptop, "thanks Alice. You've... you've really helped me out here,"

"I'm too nice," She yawned, "Anyway I'm going out tonight with the gang, you want to come out? It will be the perfect opportunity for the two of us to show off our new status,"

"I would" I replied checking my watch, "But there's something I've got to do first. Someone I need to speak to"

"Fine. But one day I'll get you out. As long as you don't fry up in the sun like the vampire you are," She laughed.

"Well as long as I don't sparkle. I've got to go Alice, but... thanks a million again."

"Anytime," She replied and I ended the call.

Which is why I'm now driving slightly over the speed limit to Phil's house. I sure have got a lot of explaining to do. About pretty much everything, I guess. For the first time though, I feel nervous about meeting up with someone. But then I've never screwed up things as much as I have done with Phil and although I try to coax myself, the tell tale habits begin to appear.

As soon as I'm parked outside his house I'm beginning to regret my actions. What am I doing? He's not going to want to talk to me.

But I want to talk to him.

Reluctantly, I stepped out of the car and began to walk down the narrow path to his house. Each step bringing me more and more anxiety until I'm standing on a doormat with my fists raised above the wooden door. I inhale deeply and then knock.

A laborious minute passed.

And then another.

And then another. Then I decide to give up walking away feeling down. I really wanted to make things up. I guess I've screwed things up more than I imagined.

Unwillingly I climbed back in the car and belted myself turning to look at the house once more. I could see movement coming through one of the windows, so someone was in, but still the door didn't open. Why am I doing this to myself? Why can't I accept the fact that I need to move on from my mistake?

"Dan!"

See! Now I'm imagining his voice! At this rate I'll be visioning him right next to me.

"Please!"

That doesn't sound very make belief to me.

"Dan, for the love of God, don't move the car!"

There's no denying it. When I turn around to look back at his house there's a figure running up to the car, one with dyed black hair and piercing blue eyes. It's my Phil.

"Phil?"

"Dan! What are you doing here?"

"I came to... I came to talk to you, to apologise Phil," I knew I had hit a nerve when he refused to look up at me, his grip on the car door immediately becoming tighter.

"Forget about it," He muttered.

"No," I shook my head to enforce the point, "No because it isn't fair to you Phil. You're straight, I shouldn't have done that and I... I made it seem like it was your fault even though it was me who kissed you. Phil, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry too," With confusion I could only stare at him, "Dan, I lied. Really, I'm about as straight as a roundabout. I don't know why I said things differently. I was confused and surprised by the sudden question that I panicked."

This caught me off my guard, "Does that mean that-"

"That kiss?" He interrupted me, "Dan, I don't want to ruin our friendship by saying this but that kiss was the best moment of my life. You've made me the happiest person in about three days. I told you once that you would never be able to pay me back but I was wrong, so very, very wrong."

"You could never ruin our friendship," I whispered, "Never in a million years, Phil"

"But I always ruin good things and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," He mumbled off, beginning to ferociously blush.

"Phil," He looks up at me, his blue eyes sparkling and I feel like I'm sort of melting into them, it sounds cheesy but it's true, "Phil. You've got me and I've got you. I won't loose you, not again,"

He pulls me in for a hug, his arms wrapping themselves around over my shoulders and I return the hug almost greedily. One of my hands snakes around his dark hair, the other one lies gently on his cheek.

"Phil?" I ask after minutes of just gazing in his blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you"

We watch each other for what feels like forever and then he's leaning in and I'm quickly pushing my lips to meet his and it feels like we're on fire. The feel of his lips on mine, his scent overpowering my mind, every touch making me desperate for more. Finally, we need air; although it's pointless on the height I'm experiencing right now.

He smiles at me but with a small sentence, everything, including the mood, has vanished, "What about your girlfriend Dan?"

**A/N: **

**OH MY GAWD. I actually like this chapter, it's bearable! **

**I have to go so I don' have time to write a full authors note. I hope you love this!**

**CIAO FOR NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phil's POV**

"Girlfriend?" he repeated, even though he knew what I had said the first time.

"Yes Dan," I smiled faintly, lifting up my phone to show him his facebook wall where his relationship status was written in big words, "Your girlfriend."

"I can explain everything, Phil. Really I can,"

I frowned, "I don't think you understand what we've just done, what you've just done,"

Childishly he shook his head, "I don't care Phil, and I really can't. I want you more than anything else in the world. Can't you see that?"

It was my turn to look nonplussed, "You really feel like that about me?"

He gently lifted his hand up and placed it between my own palms as I started to smile, "Yes, you silly boy. I do feel that about you. I feel everything when I'm with you. Well at least I feel all the good, I feel excited when I see you, my heart skips a beat when you laugh, and I feel the happiest when I'm with you, but I never feel worried or stressed. With you I am at my best."

"I'm not very good with words," I mumbled back, blushing violently at his soft tone of voice used to speak his words, "But I feel like I'm me when I'm with you in a good way, if that makes sense. I'm forever being dumped on for being myself whether it is at school or at home but when I'm with you I can be myself and I don't have to worry about anything. You do something to me that's so strange, I turn into a whole new other side to me, it just makes me _like_ you even more."

"And you said you were bad with words," He teased pulling me into another embrace, "And yet after all this time you're a true romantic at heart,"

"Always," We both laughed as he turned to lean in again lightly resting his hand on my chin bringing me closer to him, making my head spin and my heart skip many beats as he said his had done previously. I instantly moved closer to him, looking up at his smiling face that was now filled in the glow of the setting sun. I felt a powerful outburst of affection overcome me. I closed my eyes, my lips parted slightly, awaiting that which I had so been longing for. A few seconds passed before I finally felt his warm lips touch against mine. The feeling of bliss over washed me making me feel faint but the electricity rushing through my body was what kept me up. After what felt like forever, our mouths finally parted, and with that our eyes met again, brown on blue. We continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh Phil," He whispered, one hand stroking my cheek softly and the other playing with my dark hair, "I love you so much. I just can't articulate how much you mean to me. "

I sighed dreamily before replying "Does this mean that we're... we're a real couple? Dan, where do we go from here?"

"I want to be your everything," He said, "So then yes, I think, if it's okay with you, then we're a couple,"

"It's more than okay," I grinned poking my tongue out with my arms still wrapped around him.

"It's late, I should probably go before my parents kick up a royal fuss. And then I need to sort out the whole Alice thing," he explained whilst I nodded, "I'll see you later then I guess, oh and Phil?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

I smiled, "Bye Dan,"

This time I leaned in and kissed his lips, warm and gentle even with it being this cold whilst his arms brought me closer, releasing more electricity inside of me.

"I have to go," He finally broke off and whispered.

"Bye Dan,"

**Dan's POV**

My heart was going ten to a dozen for more than one reason. First, I was in love and this changed my perspective on everything, it felt like everything had a gold glow around it and that my vision had gone in HD mode. But then it was also because I had to explain this to everyone. I had to come out to my family, my girlfriend and oh yes, the homophobic people at school.

But then love is never that easy.

Is it funny that someone can fall in love with someone so quick? I just feel ours is surreal but then ours is probably the worst love story in the entire history of romances anyway.

And now I'm driving over to Alice's to face a very big showdown whilst I tell her everything. How will she react? Not well. I mean she can barely look at Phil, let alone me after I tell her.

I have to do this though. No matter how much I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack.

Concentrate Dan. Think of Phil. Think of him and his love for lions. Think of him and his smile.

And I'm here at her house. The lights are on so I think she's home.

I walk out quickly and knock on her door, she answers quickly thank God.

"Dan!" She grins looking more than delighted by my presence, making everything harder, whilst leaning against the doorway in her skinny jeans and a random slogan top, "I'm flattered by your surprise visit, how are you _sweetie_?"

"I'm sorry Alice, we need to talk somewhere private, I just need to tell you something, it will all become clearer and well, I really need to shut up," I rambled as she watched me with concern.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Dan! Look, just come on in. My parents are out visiting my aunt anyway so I'm free to chat," She hopped back to let me in which was relieving, as the temperature had just dropped dramatically.

She led me to her living room and sat me down.

"This won't be easy for you, I don't think." I began, "I have something I need to say but it's really hard so it might not make sense,"

"Well now I'm worried," She laughed," As long as it wasn't you who let the dogs out then spill. Although it looks like one of them things that are near impossible to say so do it as best as you can, I promise, whatever it is I won't judge,"

"Alice, I'm gay."

She paused, staring back at me, her perfect lips in the shape of an O, "Well," She replied a little shakily, "like I said, if it isn't the whole dogs thing then it's fine. When did you... when did you realise?"

"I think I knew for a little while,"

More silence.

"Is it Phil?" She asked, her voice deep with some emotion I couldn't call.

"Yes. Alice, look, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologise," She smiled sadly, "It's nothing to be sorry for. So, does this mean that you and Phil are a couple?"

"Yes it kind of does which means that we're-"

"Over," she helped, "Well it wasn't like we were anything special anyway. But Dan, I'm happy for you, you should know that. I just-" She stopped, her voice braking off.

"Alice?" I rushed over to her as she wrapped her arms around me, dropping her head on my shoulder crying, "Alice, what is it?"

"I'm sorry," She muffled from beneath me between hiccups, "I just-" She looked up, "I just, really liked you Dan, more than just a friend although I know I haven't exactly been very subtle of my feelings around you. But if you're happy then I guess that makes me happy."

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, what will you do about school?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"I'll just tell the truth, whatever happens I have Phil and that's all that matters. You can say you had no idea but that you broke up with me because of some reason, you can have fun making that up, I'll be looking forward to hearing that," She gave a watery chuckle, "But we can still be friends right? I never realised how... human you are,"

"In that case then yes, we can be stay friends Dan. I just don't want them to hurt you anymore Dan,"

"I'll work something out Alice, both me and Phil,"

"Well then Dan Howell, it's over between us,"

I gave a small chuckle, "See you tomorrow Alice,"

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE. I'VE HAD SCHOOL, STUFF TO DEAL WITH EMOTIONALLY AND MY SISTER AND I HAVE MADE A NEW YOUTUBE THING UP FOR COMEDY SKETCHES SO I'VE BEEN WRITING MULTIPLE SCRIPTS.**

**I hope you can all feast on the fluffiness of this. **

**By the way, any story ideas? Anything you guys want to see happening or should I start to close this story up? I don't really have an idea so do please review this. **

**I love you all! **

**CIAO FOR NOW PEEPS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**So with the help of** _Lillen1kr97_ **I now have a sort of clue of where this story is going and I'm quite excited to write it. **

**HOWEVER, I will admit one thing, this story will begin to close soon, not now, but soon! I know some of you want me to continue this but I really want to start writing some other phan fics. **

**If you're confused at why I only have one at a time it's because my rule is to not have more than one running at once otherwise I end up very confused and found in a messed up state writhing on the floor because I have so many stories to update, not literally but you know what I mean. **

**Also this story was never going to last for very long because if I did then I will probably end up running out of ideas and that will just turn the story about unicorn battles in space over green tea and stuff so I hope you understand! And finally, it will be the first story I've ever actually finished (that wasn't school related) seriously, I'm really that crap keeping up with stories. **

**So I think I should get on with the actual writing of the story. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Phil's POV

I can see the sign for the entrance of the school and yet I don't feel the sickening pain in my stomach like I have since... well, a while.

Maybe it's for a lot of different reasons, I'm sure you could list pages through the different possible ones.

But I think it's because even though he's driving, refusing to take his eyes off the road, he's smiling and one of his hands are around mine making me grin and blush unintentionally.

That's right, we've decided we're going to hide nothing. We're together, what can beat that? I mean, I am nervous, no one will accept this really.

We'll be beaten even more probably, the teachers will shun us more too, if possible, but it doesn't matter because he turned to look at me and gave me such a smile full of love and compassion that I know I can take on anything.

I think.

He seems confident anyway, but that kind of worries me. Don't get me wrong, I'd rather him happy than worried but I fear he'll end up doing something he regrets and I know I won't be able to stop him if he does.

He got so hurt last time because he was protecting me. He must be still sore. No Phil, I promised myself I wouldn't think like this. And so I put a smile on my face and ignore the heart palpations that honestly feel like my chest is going to burst.

Is he nervous? I know I am. I don't know how we'll do this. Maybe we'll just hold hands; maybe we'll kiss in front of the crowds of homophobes. Maybe we'll do nothing and then let them click in their own time.

We're here and we're getting out of the car now. Scrap every previous thought because I can't do this.

"Ready, Phil?"

But then I see Dan smiling as he opens the door, his dimples showing, his brown eyes sparkling and then I see the group look over at us with scorn and it's with that, that I know I can do this.

"Ready as I'm ever going to be, Dan"

I grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car feeling faint but making sure I didn't collapse. So far, so good.

They've spotted us over the car park; they don't look happy, they're furiously whispering to each other, their eyes burning on Dan's tall frame standing close to me. _Me._

"They're looking at us," I acknowledge loudly to Dan, he grimaces.

But with a shrug he replies, "Well it wasn't like they were going to give us an easy time anyway, a look can't hurt,"

"You're wise for a guy who burns the pancakes so much,"

He gave an indignant laugh, "Says you who can barely play Crash Bandicoot! Anyway how did you discover my shameful pancake secret?"

I tapped my nose, grinning, "I have my ways"

"Yeah? Like what?" A voice boomed over my shoulder, instantly I watched Dan's smile melt at the looming figure approaching behind me.

"Yeah don't worry, fag, we know your little gay ways," Another voice added, miming something making the others laugh.

I turned around slowly, directly behind me stood Steve, his monstrous arms folded across his chest.

"But do," He grinned, "Do continue. How about you, Dan? Eh? Anything to add? Because I'm curious, yeah I am actually, what made you ditch Alice for him? Does he really hit the spot for you, eh?" He broke off laughing, apparently he couldn't continue, it was just _too_ damn funny.

When I didn't reply, nor Dan, he sobered up and gave me the look I had seen so many times before. Pretty much the, _you're going to get your ass kicked_, look he used so well.

Dan was looking down, his fists clenched, his arms tightening with frustration. He looked up at me; his eyes rock hard, flashing, with such an angry emotion. He was literally going to blow.

"Wait a minute," I choked, lifting my hands up in front of me, stopping them from their tracks, "I actually have something to-"

But it wasn't enough because all I saw was Steve jump in front of Dan and with a loud punch Dan had staggered over clutching his sides, a wild sound escaping his lips. Another punch was given, too fast for me to even comprehend truly, he was on the floor now.

"Dan!" I cried and attempted to rush over to him but someone was already holding onto me making me thrash around wildly, blinded by the many figures around me, screaming his name.

"Let lover boy watch," Steve laughed, the jeers echoing.

I was still trying to claw my way from whoevers arms were holding me whilst they continued with Dan.

"Dan!" I whimpered, going limp.

All the attention went back on me as Steve look over, "Do you like this?" Steve asked. I ignored him.

"I asked you a fucking question!" He cried walking straight in front of me, lifting up my chin forcing me to look at him, "Do you like this?" He yelled again in my face.

With that, I looked down at Dan who was still holding himself on the floor, a flare of anger passed inside of me.

Whoever had been clutching onto me was beginning to release their hold, enough so that I could easily swing my converse straight between Steve's crotch with enough power which I was pleased enough to find out that he had fallen over from, bright red and coughing.

My elbow swung back and hit the guy who was holding onto me, a sound of a loud crunch rang in my ears and sure enough his nose was bleeding fit to burst later when I turned around.

Steve was beginning to stand up again so with a sharp hit, he fell back down again clutching his stomach this time. I turned to face him on the ground and for the first and last time I spat at him and then turned away.

Everyone else was just watching me as if I had just turned mad in front of their very eyes, which maybe I had.

I rushed over to Dan's side and helped him up, "Are you okay?" I asked, failing too keep the concern out of my voice.

"I'll be just fine," He croaked, "Nice kick by the way," I turned around; Steve was slowly standing up again, eyeing the both of us warily, and keeping his distance.

They began to quickly disperse in the direction of the school.

"I don't know what I've just done," I whispered.

"You saved me," He grinned leaning up against the car.

"Do you think they'll come after us now we've shown them that we can defend ourselves?"

He gave me a reassuring smile, "Nothing will split us up, I promise,"

I picked up his hand and then closed my eyes, regretting my previous actions more and more until...

"Phillip Lester?"

I opened my eyes and before me stood the head teacher, and then behind her stood Steve, giving me a happy grin, his eyes locked onto my own.

"For unprovoked attack," She continued, ignoring both mine and Dan's cries of interjection.

"You will not be tolerated at this school any longer,"

I knew what she was saying even before she spoke the words.

"You will be expelled immediately and taken off school property with the following statement. You will not be able to return to this school and any appearance on your behalf found on this property will be dealt with. Sort out your lockers, take everything you own and then remove yourself swiftly. We shall deal with your parents and school records." And with that she turned away.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**

**I had something I wanted to say but I forgot and now I remember an assessment in for my English lesson tomorrow so I have to go... WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF? So I have to go. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS! YOU'RE ALL JUST SWELL!**

**CIAO FOR NOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**So hey guys! I haven't got a proper authors note up here but I just wanted to say, 'hey, remember you ****_love _****me? Don't forget that when reading this." **

**I don't know, if you'll like it or not. I guess you have to read it first. **

**And I have to stop randomly typing. I babble far too much when I'm writing. Well actually it's because I'm trying to get an overall of two thousand words so the fact that I've spent hours actually typing this story seems even better :P**

**It surprises me that I'm even allowed to write when I have the attention span of a three year old.**

"How the hell could he have been expelled? I mean have you heard anything on his behalf from the school before? He's never gotten in such trouble before. Bloody hell. I always thought he was a good kid at school but I guess we were wrong," Even hours later my mother still couldn't get over the idea of my expulsion. The whole trip home in the car with my parents had cost me nothing but my sanity as they constantly interrogated me over the matter.

"Phil, do you realise what this means to me?" My father groaned as he tapped the dining room table frantically, "You realise how my image matters to me if I wish to win the votes? Do you realise that if word gets around that my son, my son, has been expelled then you have ruined all my chances for becoming a member of the party?" His voice rises as he slaps the table hard making my mother jump, "Do you realise the damage you've done?" He hisses.

I ignored him, nervously biting my nails in an annoying manner as I returned to my former bad habit whilst the silence echoed around the room.

"Stop biting your bloody nails!" My mother cried finally.

Obediently I dropped my arms to my side.

"Look, boy," He growled, pulling out a box of cigarettes before lighting one up. A sign of him feeling stressed or angry or in this case, both. At the sight of them my mother sighed. She hates him smoking more than she hates me biting my nails, "Look, boy. I have had enough of your silence. Tell me why you attacked this boy unprovoked or I will bloody well make you tell me,"

"It wasn't unprovoked," I cried, "He started it! It isn't fair; I was defending Dan, that's all. The teachers have got it wrong. They always do!"

"Your teachers have been more than helpful giving us advice on how to help you, thank you very much. Don't start putting all the blame on them. You're the deranged one picking on all the other students,"

I scoffed at the idea, "As if!"

"And that Dan kid?" He continued, ignoring me, "Yeah, I heard about him too. He helped you from what the teachers have gathered. Lucky he wasn't expelled too. At least his parents don't have to suffer the same shame that we do. Like I said, the teachers have proved more than useful. They've even promised to keep it quiet from the press or I'd be fucked up in the polls"

"You don't understand half of it!" I screamed, "You haven't noticed that every day after school I've come home beaten and bloody. You haven't noticed that I self harmed over all the abuse I get at school. You haven't noticed that I've been living in such a hell recently that I've been so close to just ending it all. Ending everything. You know nothing! " I stopped panting whilst watching the pair share the same expression. One of disgust and disbelief.

"You're a liar!" He yelled, "A dirty little liar! A messed up one at that!"

"Don't you think your father and I would have noticed if all that was true? What kind of parents do you think we are?" My mother added harshly.

"I will be needing a strong drink or two after this conversation," I heard him mutter.

"Crap ones" I rolled my sleeves up slowly, a feeling of vindication washing over me.

Their reactions were unexpected. My mother burst into tears and ran out crying, saying that she couldn't whilst my fathers glare became harder, his face turning a bright shade of red then purple and then red again. It would have looked quite comical if it weren't for the fact that he looked like he was going to have a stroke right there and then.

"You're a disgusting, disturbed little freak," He managed to growl, "You just want some attention. Are you getting a kick out of making your mother ill? Are you enjoying acting like such a troubled kid?"

"Why don't you understand? Why can't you just cut the crap and give a damn about me, Dad!"

"You're a lucky kid that I haven't kicked you out of this house yet, young man! But, I won't have you ruining our lives anymore. Did you realise how ill you have made your mother? And I will be damned if people find out about you and your actions. Go to your room, Phil. You'll be called down when I manage to think of what to do with you. Get out of my sight. You make me sick."

Feeling close to sobbing I ran out of the dining area and thundered up the stairs and into my room. With no sense of control I raced around, back and forth, feeling almost insane. Looking across from where I stood I saw a flash of silver as the razor poked out of where I had last left it. The tempting, flash of silver.

No one would care. Nobody cares anyway.

With tears still falling down my face I walked towards it, refusing to look at anything other than the razor. With a feeling of relief I picked it up in the way I always do.

I'm sorry, Dan, I think to myself, but you don't understand. I can't do this anymore. I give up. That's it. It's gone too far. I won't do anything drastic. I won't kill myself. Even if I tried I couldn't leave Dan. Not now, not when I have him.

But a little reminder won't hurt. Not much anyway.

I close my eyes and ignore the noises around me, blocking them out.

However after a few minutes I can hear a sound from my window getting louder and louder.

Stop it nature. Leave me alone.

Another tear falls and another knock on my window distracts me. I open my eyes and almost swear as somehow Dan's face is there, right by my window, frantically trying to tell me something only to be deafened by the window. He looks panicky and I'm worried at what he might do next.

He's getting pissed now and started to attempt hitting the window again. I dropped the razor and lifted my finger to my mouth before pointing downstairs. This was something my parents didn't need to witness. Not that they would hear over the television blasting from downstairs.

I ran and carefully opened the window pulling him in from the tiny edge he was stood upon, a little too enthusiastically actually, making him fall on top of me in a heap on the thick carpet which thankfully muffled the crash.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" I whispered as he stood up looking down at me, dusting himself down.

"Coming to see you of course, and a good thing to, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"You came to see me?" I mumbled.

"Well yes," He scratched his head, "I knew you'd probably have a hard time at home so I thought I'd come and comfort you,"

A thought struck me, "How did you know this was my room?"

"I'm magic," He smiled and then his face dropped as he noticed the metal object behind me, "Phil," His voice was strained as he slowly looked down at me, "Phil, what is this?"

I looked away, "I'm sorry," I muttered.

"I thought you had stopped this!" He cried, I panicked, as his voice became louder, "I thought you had me!"

"Ssh!" I cried, "I'm sorry, okay? I just reached for it because I've had the shittest day and can't exactly talk, I mean, you don't even understand!"

I burst into tears and Dan reached for me, pulling me into his strong arms.

"I'm so sorry, Phil," He whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

I hiccupped against him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He murmured above me, I shook my head, drenching him further with my tears.

"I'm here for you, okay?" He whispered and I nodded, not wanting to talk ever again.

"I really love you Phil,"

"I love you too"

And it hit me that, that was the first time I had confessed my love to him like that. And it definitely wasn't the last time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," He laughed, cupping his hand around his ear.

I looked up at him with a watery smile, "Dan Howell, I love you,"

"And that's all I need to know,"

He leant down and gently kissed my lips running his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. I responded eagerly with my own hands snaking around his shoulders to run along his hair. The kiss started gentle but became stronger until we were kissing like there was no freaking tomorrow. The odd sounds that escaped our mouths were moans as we continued kissing deeper. The feeling of electricity still pulsing through my body.

"One of these days, I swear I'll pass out and if I do, I'll blame you," I accused him, still smiling.

He opened his mouth to respond but it was interrupted as with horror I turned around to see my parents standing by the now open door, their own faces full off disgust. I realized my arms were around Dan's, our faces inches away, and if they had been here minutes ago then they would have seen more. Which I guessed they had by the looks on their faces.

"What is this filth that you've done?" My mum cried pointing at Dan and I still locked in our embrace, he turned pale.

"How dare you sin in our house!" My father thundered as he reached to grab my arm and pull me violently towards the wall, away from Dan.

"Get out of my house!" He screamed at Dan who ignored him and rushed over to me, "I said get out!" He screamed again aiming to throw the closest book he could find at Dan.

"Dan. Go, I'll be okay" I whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

He nodded as he ducked the book thrown at him "I'm sorry, I love you, Phil!" He ran out of the room whilst my father tried to calm himself down with effort.

He turned to face me, "You've really done it this time, boy"

**A/N: Whoa, I'm so sorry! **

**For: **

**A) Not uploading sooner, I have no real excuse. I just didn't know what to wriiite! DX It was a very bad case of writers block. **

**B) Being mean to Phil. I love him really! And I bet he has really nice parents in real life. But because I'm evil, I changed that. **

**C) I actually can't remember what I was supposed to add last so I'll just say turtles in this one. TURTLES. **

**I'll upload as soon as but I'm not promising anything too particularly soon! Sorry DX **

**Oh right yeah I remember now. I know I caused a huge shit storm last time with the whole moo ha ha let's split them up already. **

**Well please chill because I had to write something! And it's okay no matter what I write; my story shall end very happily. Because I don't like sad things. They make me turn into a walrus. **

**I'll updaaaate sooooon!**

**CIAO FOR NOW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aw, I just got some really sweet messages on twitter, which have put this HUGE smile on my face.**

**So brace yourself. **

**Cheesiness is coming. **

**And of course all the reviews have really made me smile! And the messages! Guys, you're making me blush over here! XD**

**So a huge thank you to pjsdrummerboy and kiwistacey for making me look like I have friends XD **

**So anyways,**

**Let's, eh, let's continue with this little thing we've started then, shall we? ;D **

**Oh and Microsoft I spelt 'here' right for goodness sake! It's worrying when you know how to spell more than word. **

**Dan's POV**

I didn't really run away. I couldn't even if I tried. I simply jogged around the back of the house and began my route around to his bedroom again. I couldn't leave him there. Especially when it's _my_ entire fault that _he_ was caught in the first place.

As I swung myself over the huge fencing that covered around the posh garden, careful not to be seen by the window on the right just where I could see a bright red Mr Lester, I thought to myself.

_It's my entire fault. _

_Don't even try to cover it up._

_It's useless, Dan. If he hadn't been so caught up with you then perhaps he wouldn't have gotten expelled and he wouldn't have that fucking tomato face spitting down on him. _

Furiously, I quickly darted across the garden until I was under a relatively hidden bush with a good enough view of the window up above.

I was just in time to watch him strike Phil with enough force to make Phil stagger.

He had just made things personal.

It took a lot of strength to watch the whole thing for another half an hour. Half an hour of Phil being constantly yelled at and it was all my fault.

Half an hour and they finally stormed out slamming the door leaving him alone to do God knows what. Once I heard the safe sound of a car swerving violently out of their gravel drive moments later and even went far enough to poke my head out far enough from the gate to see the pair arguing as they drove into the distance I took it upon myself to sort out the mess they had made.

Getting up to Phil's room wasn't easy. I had to jump and wrap my arms around a high, not too sturdy looking branch right above me and use the wall of the house to kick myself up onto that branch which swayed precariously under my weight. From there I had to swing myself over onto a ledge of the roof of a conservatory, which unlucky for me was very slanted, and quite high up too.

I slowly stepped along the roof hoping to pretty much anything that the glass underneath me wouldn't give away leaving me to drop tot he floor below. That would not exactly help Phil or I, really in anyway.

But some law of physics managed to keep me up on that roof live and before long I had reached another drop facing a very, very small ledge, which was right outside Phil's bedroom. My next problem was facing the long step over and actually keeping my balance on the ledge because I'm _literally_ no fairy when it comes to balancing.

With a deep breath, I stepped over and clung onto anything I could find close enough to me that had a good grip.

_That's what she said. _

Now is not the time, dirty mind! I thought, grimacing.

I knocked on the window and, for the second time in one day, in an hour really, made Phil almost jump a foot in the air. It would have been more amusing if it wasn't for the fact that I felt like I was going to die if I stayed up on the ledge for any longer.

"Let me in," I furiously mouthed to Phil who nodded at once. He carefully swung the window open letting me swan dive, no, not really, more like swiftly jump clumsily, onto his carpet before almost jumping on me with his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Oh Phil, I'm so sorry," I murmured as I gently stroked his hair whilst he started to drown my Howl top with his tears.

"I hate him!" He sobbed as he started to lash out violently, forgetting I was directly in front of me.

Quickly I grabbed his wrists before he could hurt himself, or me as a matter of fact, and he burst into tears again.

"I hate him too,' I replied as I resumed playing with his dark hair. I wasn't lying. He could tell I wasn't lying too.

"Why is it always me crying and you coming to rescue me like a damsel in distress?" He chuckled through his tears making me chuckle as I remembered myself thinking the same of him a while ago.

"I'd rather you think of me like that than think of me as a pervert for climbing into your room continuously," He laughed, sticking his tongue out again, "I like watching you sleep," I added poking him lightly as I teased him.

"You're like Edward Cullen"

"That was uncalled for!" I exclaimed.

"You're glittering!" He teased.

"I'll make you glitter!" He cried out with surprised as I wrestled with him lightly making us both fall onto his bed.

"You pervert!" He laughed again as I blushed from being on top of him in such an awkward position. He took advantage of my lack of response and took it upon himself to lean in and kiss me bringing me back to my senses.

"So you don't hate me?" I whispered against him.

"I could never hate you," He smiled warmly, cupping my face with his hands, "Never in a million years,"

"Oh Phil, you old charmer," I lifted one of his hands up slowly and wrapped my fingers until we were holding hands tightly, still pushed against each other, eyes looking at one another. Blue against brown.

"When are your parents home?" I interrupted the silence quietly.

"I don't know," He sighed, "I don't want this moment to ever end. I want to stay here. With you. Forever. I'm happy with you. I love you,"

"Run away with me," The words came out of my mouth before I had even registered them.

He looked down at me, his eyes wide, his expression confused by whether or not I was being serious, "Dan, are you okay?"

"I... I mean it. We could do it... really, we could,"

"No we couldn't," He replied softly stroking my cheek.

I pulled his hand to my lips, still looking at him, "We could try. We could get out if this shithole and make a life for our own!"

"I think all that adrenaline has made your brain go funny," He laughed.

I groaned with frustration, "I mean it, Phil!"

"And so do I, Dan, and I know we're not running away. I mean, we can't! We're sixteen, Dan; we haven't got any qualifications or experience. We just have to suffer for another two years in college until we can get into university and get away from here." He sighed.

"I just want to go away with you, Phil, far, far from here"

"In a galaxy far, far away," He lightly hit me making me laugh some more.

I pulled on his top, bringing him closer to me once again, pulling him into the strongest kiss we had shared.

"You never fail to put butterflies in my tummy," He whispered against my lips.

"Shut up and kiss me, Phil"

**A/N: Gah! Gah! Gaah! That was cute for me, but was it for you? **Cue interrogation music****

**I'd just like to add my side to the whole roaring shit storm that's going around on the whole pressuring Phan thing. **

**I fully understand that if either Dan or Phil read my story they would probably think I'm some weird nut job that has an obsession with tea cakes and turtles (which is funny because I don't like tea cakes) but what I write is not set in stone in real life. **

**What I'm saying is that I'm not going to stop writing phan fictions because I love writing them and reading them and I don't want Dan or Phil to feel pressured into anything uncomfortable but I don't want anything to change, if you get what I mean? **

**I just don't want anybody to go, "Gah, you freak! You're what made him change his name of the video on youtube!" **

**When in reality I just sat here for an hour eating a load of chocolate having irrelevant thoughts on unicorns and normal shizz like that. **

**So the moral of this rambling is that: no, I'm not going to stop writing phan fictions and stuff because I love writing and reading them (don't shoot me, I'm just a teenager girl from the north who doesn't like tea) and stuff but no, I also won't take the phan fiction and put it into context of real life and start sending death threats to Dan or Phil over it. **

**I think we're all the same in the way that whether Dan and Phil are straight, gay, bi-sexual or just into alpacas WE LOVE THEM. And that's all that matters. **

**But I know, the whole dis liking tea thing is funny for me because all my family LOVE tea. Like LOVE it. And I'm just there like, 'Hey, remember the letter T? Yeah, that's a sexy letter' **

**Please comment and stuff because I love reading your comments!:D**

**MUCH LOVE! **

**CIAO FOR NOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What is this? I have not written in what feels like eons? I know, I know. I know that you're all like, 'Hey, it doesn't matter' but for me when I take forever to start writing I feel like a useless turnip. So that's how I feel right now. Like a turnip. **

**I have a few excuses for not writing sooner. My main one is called writers block and, oh my chihuahua, is it annoying. I swear. I've tried writing this at several different stages and yet each time I would just trail off into this vortex of horror where I would be transported into another dimension and these huge mushrooms would then rise and try to eat me and- **

**Okay, okay so that didn't really happen but it was close enough! :O **

**My next problem was the death of my darling cat, Willow. Which I may start ranting about because it was all due to complications in surgery at the vets and now they're making us pay £171 for her ashes and, and, and as well as the surgery and... **

**Damn it! I knew that was going to happen! **

**And finally, I was abducted by aliens. **

**No, not really. I was at school, doing school stuff, being tortured by the same school stuff and...stuff. **

**So don't eat me please? I SHALT START WRITING THOU STORY FOR THY ALL. **

Dan's POV

Whilst we were laid out on his bed, him sleeping soundly with his knees tucked carefully under his chin, his head placed on my chest and with my arms around him holding him impossibly closer to me, I didn't think at all. Nope. Not one thought.

I just spent my time looking down at the lack of flaws making him the perfection that he is to me. His chest rising and falling slowly to an unheard beat surrounding us both as I silently stared around him.

I would have fallen asleep too, how I could I not as I felt the most comfortable I had ever felt, but I was on a look out for Phil's parents. They couldn't stay out forever and soon enough I heard a car draw up on their gravel making my insides and I freeze. Phil noticed my reaction in his dream state and began to stir unhappily.

A car door slammed shout outside and a heavy crunching sound alerted footsteps outside. Phil nestled himself closer to me and I kissed the top of his head in retaliation.

"Do you have to go?" He asked looking up at me with puppy eyes.

"I don't want to," I replied flatly stroking his hair as we listened to the sound of the front door opening from somewhere below in his huge house.

"Phillip?" A female voice called out" Next to me Phil sighed.

"I better go before I get you into more crap" I told him and he nodded as we both quickly stood up.

Once we were stood up, and all we could hear were footsteps slowly walking up the wooden staircase, I lifted both my arms to hold onto the side of his face and leaned in quickly pulling him into a fast and determined kiss.

He reacted the same as I felt him pull me closer, the kiss saying the goodbyes that I didn't want to say.

"Go!" He whispered against my lips as I held him, our foreheads still touching, eyes closed, and lips inches away.

I nodded and kissed him once more.

I walked over to open the window as his parents stood outside the locked door trying to enter, and turned around, "I'll come as soon as I can" I quietly promised to him as I swung myself out of his window, listening to his parents as they began to frantically knock on the door.

His smile was the last thing I saw as I ducked under the window on the small ledge. The door opened and I took it upon myself to leave swiftly and carefully without being seen.

I managed to drive home without causing any deaths or destruction, which was good enough I suppose. Of course when I got home I was ignored which is what I pretty much expected. It didn't matter that I was out until God knows how long. But once again, I'll just save it for later.

The next morning was a killer for me. But not as killer as remembering that Phil wasn't going to be there at school. But hey, easy enough. I was going to go and make the people pay who did this to Phil.

I decided that without Phil, I just didn't care anymore. So I can be expelled, I can be punished and God knows what but if I can have at least five minutes of a one to one session with Steve then I'll be a happy man and it'll all be worth it.

So my plan was easy enough, I'll get into the school, find the people and beat the shit out of them. I do understand that there are twenty of them and only one of me and this will probably only result in my death but I'll die trying. Figuratively. I hope!

So I start my journey to the school, and the closer I get the more adrenaline pumps around me. Until at one point where I fill like I'm going to blow or at least that I've drunk about 15 separate Mountain Dews.

I suppose that's a useful addition.

When I pull into the car park there's a surprise waiting for me, it's Phil leaning against his car next to where I normally park. This shocks me so much I nearly crash and have to carefully concentrate on making sure that I don't start a huge pedestrian massacre around me. Once I've successfully parked I jump out in seconds and rush over to him.

"Phil, not that I'm not pleased or anything but... what are you doing here?"

He gave me a crooked grin, "Making sure you don't do anything that you regret of course, Dan."

My first reaction was, 'How did he know?' But I covered up my surprise well enough to continue shrugging nonchalantly.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied coolly, a small smile tugging on the end of my lips.

He laughed and gave me a knowing look, "Yeah right, Dan, pull another one"

"You don't trust me?" I raised my eyebrows still unable to keep a straight face.

His tone changed from teasing to serious, "Dan, please promise me you won't do anything you'll regret. We already know what the school are like and I'll be damned if you're expelled too," He folded his arms, he means business.

"I can't promise anything, Phil, I'm sorry,"

"Bullshit, Dan"

"Phil," I replied sounding exasperated, "You don't understand. Are you saying that if our roles were reversed then you would do nothing?"

He took a step forward towards me and gave me a soft, pleading look, "I know what you're saying and I'd be pretty off about the idea too but this time, Dan," He stepped closer once more, "I'm pleading, hell, I'm even begging for you to just ignore them and carry on,"

We just looked at each other; his bright blue eyes shone earnestly whilst I just stared back my thoughts at war with the next ones as I battled out whether or not to actually listen to Phil and use his suggestion or to avenge him in my own way.

I never had a chance to find out.

"Is that the fag? Is the fag back?" A voice called from across the car park.

"Phil, get out of here" I calmly said, not taking my eyes off of him.

"I don't want to" He replied.

I gave him a sad smile, "It wasn't a question so please, for me." I paused and for the first, and hopefully last time, I added deceitfully, "I won't do anything."

"Will you visit me soon? My parents are out tonight. They're looking for a 'solution necessary for me'" He shaped his fingers like speech marks.

By now the jeers were beginning to get louder and harsher.

"You've got to go," I smiled, "But I'll miss you a lot today"

"You barely know me," He scoffed.

I leant in until we were inches away "I know all about you and I'll prove it later," I murmured deeply.

He closed his eyes at my words and pressed his lips against mine in a slow and sensual kiss.

"I'll see you later then," He muttered and without turning around he climbed into his car, oblivious to the jeers and yells he was getting, and drove off leaving me by myself in the heart of the crowd. Not that I minded, of course.

I had a sudden urge to go all Chuck Norris on the people and begin throwing random punches around but instead I calmly took out my iPod and turned up Asking Alexandria to drown out their comments and walked into the school grounds.

I must really love Phil to do so. But then again, they weren't the particular band of people that I wanted.

I feel like I should be wearing the Assassin Creed's outfit and having the Smosh song playing in the background. Not a good idea.

And yet there, they were up there, standing by the lockers. Steve was miming something that looked suspiciously like beating up a guy a few years younger for making a sassy comment on his mum. That guy was beaten pretty badly from what I heard.

Alice was there too, laughing alongside the others. Is it wrong that I admired her in some sense? She certainly knew how to keep her head in the sand.

She was the one who spotted me first and gave me a frantic look clearly telling me to walk back.

Not on my nelly.

"Dan?" She asked, giving me enough space to keep my distance but having their attention too.

"Yeah it's me, sorry Phil couldn't make it," I sent a steely glare to Steve.

"Are you actually _still_ going on about that?" He asked incredulously.

"No, not really but I think it's time we get some things put straight, don't you? "

He sniggered, "You're talking to me about being straight?"

My fists clenched by my sides as he chortled loudly.

This was it. I was going to-

And then the bell went making all my plans diminish into the air.

**A/N: Whoa, I think I turned Dan into Sylvester Stallone or Liam Neeson from Taken. Actually I can imagine Phil being like that if someone took his lion. I should stop thinking. **

**I should also mention my crappy insults on this. I think at some point I'm just going to get people saying things like, 'Hey, you're a… poop-head' or 'Hey, yo mama is a turtle. A… fat turtle at that!' **

**So I should really shut up AND upload this. **

**But I don't think I like how it has turned. LET US SEE SHALL WE!? **

**And yes, do comment! I will award you all with a friendly hobo for each comment!:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So. Many. Awesome. Comments. Mind. Blown. You. Guys. Rock! **

**More. So. Than. Peeta. **

**See. What. I. Did. There?**

**Nope? I'll. Just. Go. Crawl. Back. To. My. Internet. Lair. **

**Wow, that writing is messing up with my mind. Baa. Nope I feel completely normal. **

**Oh now I remember what I wanted to say. **

**I think some of you will be wanting what a lot of people call smut or as I call it, ****_that kind of shenanigan, _****which I have no problem and will have an attempt at writing at, or as close to as possible but I do warn you.**

**I'm highly immature. **

**I'm not even kidding. **

**So if I add things like,**

**And then Phil leant over reaching for Dan's badonkadonk whilst a rush of electricity rushed through his own badonkadonk. Dan didn't realise that conkers with Phil would provide so much cake. **

**"Dan, I think about to dance!" **

**"Oh yes Phil, you know how to bake that flapjack," **

**I shouldn't even attempt this *facepalm***

**But hey, a big thanks to PartingUnicorn and I_Love_Eat_Randy for pretty much being my muse. A statue shalt be build. Made from glitter of unicorns. And all that jazz. **

Phil's POV

My parents had not spoken more than a few sentences to me after what I now refer it to as _the incident. _Even then these were little more than 'Pass the salt, boy' and 'Move out of the way'. Should I be grateful that I'm still in the house? That they haven't kicked me out and left me on the streets?

However I was grateful to the surprise they left me with. Some relative of mine, close to my Mother, had broken her ankle enough so that she needed help. Being the old cat lady that she is she only had Mother who would come to help her potter around for the next few days so my parents had left an hour ago, my father grumbling and moodily slamming his way around the house obviously unpleased to being tortured by photographs of previous cats and shepherd's pie for the next few days.

Once I could hear the tell tale sounds of the car reversing aggressively of the gravel drive and the car speeding off I leant against the wall sighing with relief as I slid down onto the floor. They were gone. For at least three days I could do as I please with my fathers constant need for perfection around the house.

Ever since I can remember he had been working, and struggling, hard to rise in the world of politicians and although he was successfully moving along the ladder it was too slow for him. He wanted us to be perfect. Imagine a stereotypically perfect American family in the 1950's. The obedient, pretty wife and homemaker, holding out a martini to welcome her hard-working husband home whilst his perfect son, handsome and intelligent was working hard somewhere in the perfect house. That is how we are supposed to be. My mother succeeds and he clearly loves her whereas I don't.

He turns almost mad sometimes. If we don't take our shoes off soon enough once we're in the house, he goes mad. If my grades aren't as perfect as he would like them to be, he goes mad. I always thought that it might be linked with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; only in this case he was obsessed with us being perfect.

And do you know what the funniest part is? I've never really made him proud of me. It's hard to believe that we're related really. He nearly choked on his coffee when I once, out of sheer randomness, told him about my dream of working on screen one morning. For some reason after watching quite a lot of stars on YouTube I was curious on my own behalf, I wanted to make him proud of me. So I began to tell him about these plans I had. How, like him, I would work hard and effectively on a careers ladder and become big on YouTube like I always wanted to be. He wasn't impressed, after all those trousers had cost him a lot of money to pay for at the dry cleaners for the removal of all the coffee he had spat out at my revelation. On that day his small slip of respect for me died as well as my dreams of working on YouTube.

Dan had never told me about his parents so I don't know how they'll react to us. That's if Dan ever tells them. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't after how my parents reacted. But I bet his parents aren't as homophobic as mine.

It's not like they're homophobic in fairness. I guess he just feels that if my _'humiliating secret'_ came out then it would sabotage his polls on the vote. He needs us to look good if he wants to do well. But I honestly do not know why I'm sticking up for him. Maybe it's because he _is_ my father and somewhere deep down there's a paternal bond that still exists, somewhere...

That, that made me laugh. A lot. It's ridiculous but hey, never say never.

I didn't do much after that. I was desperately waiting for Dan to come over. I had texted him loads so when the clock slowly passed by the time where our break finished, I was puzzled. If he did anything reckless then it would be my entire fault for getting expelled in the first place. But finally he replied, a frank and quite unrevealing text simply to tell me he would be over straight away, which made me feel gleeful.

So like any other teenager boy I leapt straight into the shower singing High School Musical. Afterwards I jumped back out and spent a while hopping around trying to pull my favourite skinny jeans on. Then, for an _even_ longer while, I started to straighten my hair before pulling a lot of weird faces in the mirror. How do you say complete in French? I feel like that would accomplish the styling montage but then I never took any of my lessons in, especially in languages.

"Transformation complete!' I smiled, looking at myself in the mirror.

And like fairy magic there was a knock at my window. Grinning madly I turned around to see Dan outside my window for the third time.

"Doors are for pussies," He explained smirking as I let him in.

Shaking my head I stayed smiling as he began to dust himself down, "I can see that. When did you have time to change?"

He turned, tapping his nose, "If I tell you I may have to annihilate you."

I pretended to quiver in mock fear, "Well, I'm glad you are here because..." I paused knowing this would annoy him; he began to impatiently wave his hands for me to continue, "Because we, my good sir, will be making pancakes."

His face brightened like a little kids.

"You do realise how inept I am in the kitchen right, Phil? If I even touch a toaster then it goes boom!" He acted out the explosion, "And then the entire house turns into a mushroom cloud."

"Honestly, how hard can it be, Dan?"

It turns out _very_. The mixture before the last was so thick we decided it had to be quickly destroyed before it took out the world with its gloopy ways. Then we had to actually turn it solid which proved... interesting. Rest in peace dear frying pan that I hope wasn't a national treasure to my parents. They're not really into cooking anyway. But still, after forty minutes of many failed attempts, and constant hysterical laughing, we gave up.

Instead we retreated into the large living room taking as many blankets and food as we could, trying to ignore the previous painful thoughts regarding pancakes.

"I know!" Dan said out of the blue dropping all the cookies from his arms onto the floor, "Let's build a den!"

Which is pretty much why we're currently sitting under the crappest den in the universe of crap dens whilst Dan, beside me, is sitting like a King with a pillow as a crown and a spare blanket as his cloak.

"Hey Phil, bow down to my awesome powers," He laughed.

"Never!" I cried.

"Then prepare for death!" He responded beginning to wildly tiggle me as I collapsed into a mad, hysterical heap under me.

"Stop, stop!" I begged but he ignored me and continued straddling me as he discovered all my ticklish spots whilst I giggled helplessly under him.

He stopped and bent over until his face was inches from mine, still sat (comfortably) on top of me, "I am your mighty King! And you are mine! So bow to your King or prepare for more treason!"

"That's kind of hard since you're sat _on_ me," I pointed out. He looked thoughtful.

"Fine, kiss me then,"

"Make me," I grinned.

He pushed my arms back above my head so I was unable to push him away and began to kiss me as I responded eagerly. His kiss deepened further than anything we had shared before until it was borderline exciting.

"Damn it, Phil. I want you," He whispered with frustration between frantic kisses.

"You have me," I whispered.

He laughed, "I mean what I say, Phil. I mean in that kind of way,"

"I never said I meant anything different, Dan," I replied, and with a pause he looked down at me with a look of rushed anticipation and began to resume kissing me in a rough and passionate manner.

I pushed my hands from his grip and began to run them around him before slowly starting to push my hands up his top. His lips trailed off mine and began to travel further before he was kissing my neck as I rolled around under him and his touch.

**A/N: RIGHT. I'M STOPPING THERE. **

**I AM CRINGING SO MUCH. **

**SEE! I PROMISED IT WOULD BE TERRIBLE XD **

**So I'm sorry you had to witness that terrible bit of writing but I was kind of rushed to upload this as well as everything else. **

**You all deserve some pie for that. Yes, some pie. I'll add a photo of pie for you all. **

**Nom. Pie. **

**I'm going to go and cringe further but hey, thanks for reading. **

**And I think I forgot to add this last time. WHICH IS TREASON! **

**(_ ) (_)**

** Nope, no Dan trying to tiggle me:( **

**CIAO FOR NOW! **


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Oh God, please don't kill me!? I know I haven't uploaded in ages and I know you have every right to want to chuck me out of the window you're near to but I've actually been quite busy. School and stuff. But I actually stepped outside from my Internet lair and experienced the outside world. A very surreal time for me!

I mean seriously, several different cars nearly hit me and I had a moment where I found the BBC 1 Radio in Hull and was pretty much partying until my sister told me it was a different one to the one Dan and Phil work. I mean, how many freaking Radio 1's do you need?

But wait a minute.

Over 10,000 reads

343 votes

108 comments

and 56 freaking fans.

WHAT UNIVERSE IS THIS? BUT WHATEVER THIS IS, I HAVE TO SAY...

I kind of like it *suggestive wink here*

No but seriously thanks guise *wipes away a stray tear* I'd like to thank my dislike for tea and stuff.

But hey, I'm also having a Spanish student stay round mine for a week which I'm really looking forward for but I barely know English let alone Spanish which could prove things a little difficult. I wonder if they know interpretive dance? I won't be able to write or upload whilst they're here because I'll have to socialise and stuff... Okay, has anyone realised how I **CAN'T** socialise? I'm too socially awkward! Even on the Internet I go on about sexy T's and turtles so in real life I'm pretty screwed.

It's also Self-Harm Awareness Day! So whether or not this relates to you: From every wound there is a scar, and every scar tells a story. A story that says, "I survived."

Or live long and prosper.

And finally, sorry! I wanted to raise something from the last chapter, the whole perfect American family part. That wasn't me turning Dan and Phil American or anything; I understand that they're British, as I am. What I was trying to base Phil's family on was a (stereotypical, I understand) outlook on an early 1950's American family. Before this turns into the biggest shit storm in the existence of shit storms it's really hard to describe it but it's supposed to be how the perfect American families would act and that's how Phil sees his own family. You probably have no idea what I'm on about right now so thanks for bearing with me.

TIME TO GET MY WRITING ASS ON! WOOP!

Phil's POV

I groaned as I slowly emerged from the mass numbers of blankets underneath me, yawning, without even opening my eyes once I immediately gave up and flopped back to the makeshift bed and leant over to snuggle with Dan. But where he was curled up from before was now completely empty.

"Dan?" I called out, deciding I was too tired to get up to search for him. No answer.

I squirmed around a bit, still refusing to open my eyes and face the aspect of actually getting up and doing something other than sleeping, "Dan?" I called louder. Still no answer.

My voice began to show hints of desperation, "Dan, have you been kidnapped or something?"

"I'm trying to pee, Phil, it's a thing humans have to do!" His voice echoed through to where I was, a cloud of annoyance hanging very clearly with his words.

"You could have just told me you were busy, you didn't have to give me all the details" I yelled back still squirming around.

"And where would the fun be in that?" He grinned as he stepped into the room and into sight, "Good God, Phil, are you not even up yet?"

"I don't want to," I whined.

"Too bad, remember this is my Kingdom. My Kingdom, my rules," He pointed out seriously.

"Kingdom, pah!" I mocked grinning, "This is half of my airing cupboard!"

He sighed although the gleam in his eye was the only tell tale sign to show me that he wasn't taking things seriously, "You speak treason, Phil, and for that you must be punished,"

I had a few seconds to register what he was going to do before he had jumped on top of me and continued his mad tiggling session from last night.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried.

He paused and scrambled around until he was sat on top of me, "Well you either one of two choices," he explained poking me, "either get up or embrace this as my Kingdom"

"Oof! Watch where you put your elbows Dan! And what if I can't choose?"

He grinned and kissed my lips lightly "Then I will eat you with potatoes so you better get up because I want to do something today,"

In addition to them words I could see my defeat. With obvious effort I crawled slowly out of the den evidently not without moaning. Being my usual sexy self, I flailed about until I was stood next to Dan; slightly panting with the strain I had put myself in just by getting out.

He was just staring at me with a funny look, "Oh Phil, your sexiness gets me every time. I can't look directly at you without engulfing in your hotness,"

"You don't have to sound so surprised" I laughed.

"Who says I was?" He grinned and stepped closer making my heart skip a beat.

And what was supposed to be a magical moment was interrupted by the sounds of a car driving up the gravel. Instantly we both froze.

"But it can't be them," I whispered harshly, "They're weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow"

Quickly Dan rushed to the window and peeked through the curtains, "It's your Father, your Mother isn't there" He replied flatly.

"You've got to go!" I cried noticing the topless Dan and I.

"Not again," He firmly said.

"Now is not the time to turn stubborn, Dan!" I hissed as we both listened to the footsteps approaching the front door, "We'll be in a lot more shit if he catches you here with me so for the love of llamas, Dan, go before he finds us,"

He pulled me into a strong hug "I love you," He mumbled by my ear. A pang of emotion ran through me, "I love you too now go!"

He isn't going to make it in time, I thought distractedly as the front door began to unlock, Dan's footsteps were still audible from down here as he ran to my room.

I quickly pulled my top back on and then realised with dismay that Dan had left his jacket here and just as the door to the living room opened I swiftly kicked it under the den from sight.

I looked up and forced a smile to my father's entrance but he completely ignored me and was staring at the den, "What the bloody hell have you been up to?" He asked, his voice filled with irritation.

"Architecture," I heard myself say before thinking," Sort of. It's kind of something we have to do for school, in art. Nothing says architecture better than a den, right?" I nervously laughed.

His expression stayed incredulous the whole time.

"Well it's a poorly constructed den, I have to admit, although I'm pleased you're taking your options into consideration. So you think you want to be an architect? None of this media crap?" His eyes flickered to the window.

Well thank goodness Dan didn't hear that, he'd have him put under treason. But the hint of guilt was detectable in his words; he was obviously trying to make up for his words from before.

"I'll go make you some coffee then" I offered and at that he nodded distractedly, not taking his eyes off of the window before walking out of the room without saying a word. As I started to fuss over the kettle in the kitchen I could have sworn that I heard the front door but thought nothing off it.

"Do you want me to leave it in the kitchen?" I called out loudly but no reply returned, "Dad? Dad, are you there?"

Heavy footsteps were heard outside and the front door was slammed open, the sound ringing through the house. Before I had time to react I heard Dan's voice and with effort my father had shoved him through into the living room where I was now stood.

"What is he doing here?" My father hissed, bright red and seething with anger.

"It was just-"

"Do I look like I'm stupid?" He scoffed.

I just gaped back helplessly. Dan was glaring at him, rubbing at his arm where he had been grabbed and then dragged roughly.

"He's not even dressed right!" He pointed at Dan, "And you! You! You're-You're top's inside out!" His face turned from red to white, white to purple and back to red as he began to understand what he was saying, which should have been kind of comical if the topic wasn't so grave, so significantly important.

"I knew this would happen if we left you alone. Your mother, being the gullible woman she is, thought you would learn but you didn't. You never do. But this has reached the limit, Phil, and I will sort this out, I will sort you out. But until then if I see you near him," He jerked his head towards Dan's direction, "talk to him, have any form of contact with him then I swear to God that I will not be afraid to send you to that therapy crap to get your head straightened out as well as the rest of you. Or if not, something else as drastic as that," He grabbed, a now very pale, Dan's arm again and began dragging him outside, hurried footsteps scrambling away on the gravel told me that Dan was rushing away as fast as he could.

He then walked in and continued glaring at me, playing with the cuffs on his shirt and then untightening his tie.

"So what will you do to me?" I asked bitterly, "Exile me to Australia? Send me to live with your relatives? Have me sectioned? How far will you go to sort me out?"

"It's simple," he replied matter of factly, stepping over to where he hid the brandy, as if he wasn't screaming fit to burst only a few minutes ago, "I have a very good friend who owes me,"

"So you _are_ having me sectioned?" I replied resentfully.

He laughed as he poured himself a large glass, "Oh no, I'm not going that far. In fact I think you'll like it. I could have done anything with you, including all them although I think getting you sectioned would have caused more effort than worth, but you're my son and no matter how differently you'll think to me, I want the best for you. Can't you see this is why I react the way I do? But no," he paused concentrating only on the brandy in front of him

"So what will you do to me?" I whispered fearing for the words he would say next.

He smiled at me, almost one of pity, "You're going to a friend of mines boarding school out in Scotland. You leave for the morning after tomorrow. It's all sorted," My frozen mind was unable to comprehend the words he was saying, "It's for your own good,"

Not even an hour ago I realised that I had no other choice but to leave the den and now, once more, I knew I had no choice and I was floundering, "Can I not at least say goodbye to Dan?" I asked desperately.

"No."

A/N:

AND...

ONCE AGAIN, please don't kill me!

I think I should pre-warn you that, like any other phanfic, this will have a happy ending.

Did I just ruin this for you? _*gasp *_

_Sorry!_

But I can't really write a full authors note as my sister is literally shooting me death glares because it's her turn on the computer.

Therefore, ciao for now guys!

WAAAAAIT! DOOON'T GOOO YETT!

I forgot to say that I know there are probably hundreds of terrible to humanity mistakes in there and that's because my hands are just going splat against the keyboard and one things leads to another and okay, I'm not going to lie anymore, I'm trying to get this past 2,000 words. Done!

Yay...XD


End file.
